FAQ
What are the Terms of Service (ToS)? The ToS for Sacred Seasons 2 can be found here. What is the minimum age to play Sacred Seasons 2? The minimum age is to play is 13. If you are between the ages of 13 and 18, your legal guardian must have reviewed and agreed to the Terms of Service I've played the original Sacred Seasons (SS1). What are the main changes in SS2? * Improved graphics. * Quests that involve something other than "Complete XXX dungeon". There are now many quests for collecting certain dropped items, and for travelling to places to click things with exclamation marks over them. * Some dungeons have a number on a flag outside, indicating their difficulty. * Dungeons and outdoor areas are large, scrolling areas rather than small fixed screens. Dungeons are like mini-SS1-arenas: they often have multiple rooms, and once you die you cannot re-enter the same instance, even with the Go To button. This means Anchoring is now mostly useless. * Enemies can cast skills. * Stats: Attack (ATT) and Magic (MAG) merged into a single Attack (Att) stat. Speed (SPD) is now Agility (Agil) and Skill (SKL) is now Accuracy (Acc). * Players can queue their next action in battle. Six players can battle together against up to six enemies (both increased from five in SS1). * HP refills after each battle in normal dungeons. Some SP is gained on being attacked, and a fraction of SP is refilled after battle. * There is no escape option in battles. The only ways to exit battle are to defeat all enemies; die; or refresh or close your browser (which will kick you out of that dungeon onto the main map.) * Silver is no longer dropped in every battle, but is rewarded by most quests. However, you can sell some dropped/rewarded items, and bought weapons, for silver. * The /add (friend) command from SS1 does not work in SS2, you have to click "Add Friend" from the Friends tab at the top. There is a /s command which tells you what server you are on. What class / season should I pick? What if I change my mind? The classes in SS2 are all radically different, and have different strengths and weaknesses. For team play, all of the classes have something to bring to a party. Upon character creation, you are prompted to select your character's (not your own!) gender: male or female. There are four gender-exclusive classes: Clown and Lumberjack for males, Witch and Charmer for females. All other characters may be played by either gender. You may not change your gender once you have started playing. Once you have picked a class, you are not forced to use that class forever. In the Classes window you can "unlock" other classes for a one-off gold cost. (Classes with a lock in place of the character picture have not been released yet and are unplayable.) Your characters have different appearances, levels, and stats. Everything else is shared between characters: your inventory, money, world and quest progress, your current season, and your current season levels. Switching between characters once unlocked has no penalty and is instantaneous, and can be done at any time other than in battle. The Seasons have their own levels. When you first start playing, your Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter are all at level 0. Any time any of your characters levels up, your current Season goes up in level also. If your character level and Season level both exceed certain amounts, Skills are unlocked. The Skills window in the game tells you what your Character and current Season levels are. It is possible to change your Season, but this option is not available until late into the game (unlocked through collecting all the seasonal crests and battling Demented Lizzie in the Sewers.) Choose your season carefully, as you will not be able to change for a while! There is currently no option to globally reset a character, so do not hurry the class and season decision! You can see what classes and Seasons the top players are using at the official Top Players page: http://sacredseasons.com/content/top-players -- but keep in mind, there aren't any wrong choices. Pick the one you like the most. I've started the game and done the first beach quests -- now when I go back to the beach I get killed! At the start of the game you are on an "Intro" beach with easier battles. Confusingly, once you leave the beach, the battles become slightly harder than you can probably beat. The easiest things to do at the start are Grisella's non-combat quests, the beach non-combat quests (fixing the ladder) and the Stella's Cellar dungeon, which is next to Stella in Plimouth. Try to complete the first combat quests in Plimouth, Stella's Spiders and Infested Silo. Your character will level up upon the first won battle, and maybe upon the next ones as well, if your experience from non-combat quests is high enough. After gaining a few levels you can solo the beach fights. Do I have to join a guild? How does multiplayer combat work? There is no requirement in the game to join a guild. Doing so just makes it easier to band together, and makes it easier to ask questions in the game. If you do join a guild, you can talk to everyone in the guild by putting /g in front of your text. Orange text in the chat box is guild chat. Whether or not you join a guild, multiplayer combat is easy to set up. You can start co-operatively battling with any one of: * meeting up with friends or guild members (using the "Go To" teleport button in the Friends List) * going to a heavily populated server (the lower-numbered servers such as server #1) * asking someone to help you in the Kongregate chat system, then adding them as a friend and clicking the "Go To" button, or one person telling the other the server they are on (using the /s command). Once you are on the same screen as other people, all you need to do is go into dungeons and battles at the same time, and you will be fighting alongside each other. In case you want to run a dungeon with other players, suggest every player to enter it once and exit afterwards to allow the game to cache the rooms. This helps to prevent split due to loading times. Experience is shared by a formula and item drops are given to every member of the group. Players can buff each other with skills, and back row players take slightly less damage. Overall, the game rewards co-operative play, but it isn't strictly required by any part of the game. Anything can be soloed if you have a high enough level (as a hint, main quest is possible at 90-100, gauntlet runs may reach well into 300+). I did what the quest told me to, and yet the quest doesn't complete! There are still a few bugs in the quest texts in the game, and a few mysterious glitches. If in doubt, check the wiki's Quests page for details, selecting the page for the quest you are doing, then looking at the "Walkthrough" section or the "Discussion" button at the top of that page. Sometimes the game can be convinced to let you click quest items by leaving the room (NOT the whole dungeon) and entering the room again. Same applies for arrows to enter the next room: go back a room, then enter the cleared room again. If the quest involves clearing a dungeon and you are doing it with a group, make sure you get into the last battle or else it won't count towards the quest. What do the stats do? Stats, also known as Attributes, affect combat only. If you have played an RPG-type game before, most of the stats do fairly obvious things. Data on this subject hasn't yet been fully collected, but here is an approximate explanation of how stats are used: * The "hit" formula and "damage" formula in SS2 is not publicly known and hasn't been calculated at this time. It is probably not based on dice rolls as in traditional table-top RPGs, but we will use the verb 'roll' this way for convenience. * When a player does a normal physical attack, firstly their Accuracy (Acc) is rolled against the opponent's Agility (Agil) to decide if they hit or miss. If it's a hit, the Luck (Lck) of the player is rolled, and if successful the hit will do double damage. Finally, the player's Attack (Att) stat is combined with a small fraction of their Agil and Acc and rolled against the opponent's Defense (Def) stat to determine the actual damage. That quantity is then removed from the enemy's Hit Points (HP). * Some opponents in the game are magic users; they perform magic attacks instead of physical attacks. These attacks differ from physical ones only in that Resistance (Res) is needed to reduce damage from them, instead of Defense. * Skills use stats in different ways, sometimes indicated by the skill itself. Skills can miss depending on a built-in miss percentage and/or on the opponent's Agility. Other stats may affect whether a skill will hit or how much effect it will have; it is not publicly known at this time. * Attack Rate (AR) is the stat that determines the amount of time between attacks and skill uses, measured in seconds. It is determined only by class, but can be modified by some weapon/items and skills. Be aware that a weapon marked -X% AR decreases the delay, in other words lets you attack faster, while +X% AR increases the delay. * Upon leveling up, a character gains some HP and SP, and has a chance to increase each attribute by +1. An official record of the base AR of all classes and growth rates of the other stats can be found on this page, which is also accessible in-game from the Growth Rates button in the Inventory window. I've been playing for a few hours and I still don't have a weapon yet. Is this normal? To some extent, yes. There are a staff and a club you are given very early, but some classes can't use either. Your first weapon will probably be bought with silver from either the World Store or the stores in Plimouth or Native Trails. For example, a Hunter class will probably buy the level 4 Stone Bow followed by the level 9 Firefly Bow -- or might skip straight to the Firefly Bow, using no weapon until level 9. Later in the game, you will probably gain weapons from loot from battles. You may need to repeat a particular battle many times to get the weapon you most desire. What happens if I die? If you die in battle, you are transported to Plimouth and your HP and SP are refilled. Transport destination is usually Plimouth town, although if you die at certain locations (Beach, Sewers), you end up at the Plimouth Sewers. My skills stopped working! Either you've run out of SP, or have been afflicted with the statuses Inept or Berserk. Check SP amount and status icons. If it's the SP, wait or use any SP item at your leisure. If berserked , use normal attacks for a turn or two - the status will drop. If 'inepted' , either finish the battle by brute force, or use an Able Drink. I was beating every battle very easily until I got to Redoubt, then something one-shot killed me! That's probably a Bear Bull. They have two skills which, when both have been cast, makes them do insane damage. The best tactic with these is to watch carefully and attack any Bear Bulls that cast skills on themselves, indicated by an icon in the bottom-left, or a yellow +NUMBER in the stats window when you hover the mouse cursor on them. Ignore any other enemies until all Bear Bulls are dead. You may wish to queue your attacks more slowly until you find out which Bear Bulls are casting skills -- wait until your orange bar is nearly full before choosing a target. As a general approach, being higher level means you can survive a single attack by enraged Bear Bulls, making them a lot easier. Fighting in a group also makes them much easier. Bear Bulls are only the first enemy in the game that can potentially do massive damage... I died for no reason in battle! That's most probably a Death spell. Several enemies can cast Death spells, such as Revenant Soldiers and Fog Bounds. When a player is "Deathed", there's a chance of them dying after every turn. This is indicated by a skull symbol labelled "Death" in your status tray. Death does NOT dispel upon waiting. Use the Banish item or hope that your group can finish the battle on their own.You can also have a priest use baptize on you if there is one in your group. If you're alone and out of banishes, tough luck - hit F5 as this will at least save you the trip from Plimouth to wherever you were. I accepted a duel at my level, then high level players entered and killed me! That's baiting, a "feature" of the current PvP system. After PvP begins, there are no limits for any other players to intervene as they like. Some don't mind cheap shots, and fame doesn't smell. How do I get more gold? Are there any silver-only weapons? Gold may be obtained from various quests, opening certain chests, logging in, or buying it (including third-party offers.) Most purchasable equipment costs gold, but there are some silver-only weapons in the World Store, among other stores. If you don't have enough gold or are just feeling lucky, you can try 'farming' for your dream weapon. Many weapons can be found as loot (see next section.) For more information about purchasing gold, please see the Currency page. '' Where do I find this item, or that weapon? Loot and/or store locations can be found on that item's or weapon's wiki article. The class "XXX" was released today, but I see people of this class with 3-digit levels running around? This is part of the game's "freemium" concept. With rather high amounts of gold it is possible to immediately switch to a new class at a high level. How do I make a guild representation picture, at http://www.scaredseasons.com/content/top-guilds-enemies-killed I always see guild pictures and some move, how do I make one? This guide is rubbish, it didn't answer my important newbie question! This guide is new, as is the game; a lot of which is still being changed and updated. Please add the question either to the guide or the discussion page. Try to restrict questions and answers in this guide to things almost everyone will want to know when they first play the game, though. =Glossary= Locations '''Barn' - unless specified, Thurgood's Barn in the Farmlands, first spot to grind spider emblems. Ceno - Cenotaph, the final dungeon within Hollow Oak. Difficulty approximately above 20 due to boss. Church - unless specified, Plimouth Church and respective dungeon. Farm Spider Emblems here! Endu, endurance run - Rainbow Islands in endurance mode. Referred as e.g. "endu TI15" or rarely "TI15e". FT - Fall Tower, the final dungeon in the Scrap Yard area, difficulty 12 (until boss). As the arrow at Crossroads reads "Fall Tower", most players will use "FT" for area, all dungeons within and the final dungeon. HO - Hollow Oak. The entire area lacks difficulty flags, assume 12+. Cenotaph is located here, but referred to as "Ceno". Islands - Rainbow Islands. Dungeons within this area are often referred to by a particular island's initials followed by the dungeon flag number, for example TI10 for Turtle Island 10. TI = Turtle, MI = Maple, EI = Emerald, AI = Ancient, SI = Snake. ThI =Thorny, GH =God Haven, LI =Lava, WW =Winter Way, SkI = Skull. NT - Native Trails, area with some dungeons, NPCs and quests, connected to Farmlands. OP - Overgrown Path PC - Poison Caves, technicall the final dungeon of the Spring Village area. As the arrow from Overgrown Path reads "Poison Caves", most players will use "PC" for the area and "PC numbers" for dungeons within, see below. Poison Church, Spring Church - difficulty 17 dungeon in Spring Village. PC25 - final dungeon of the Spring Village area, home to death crab, turtle totem and spring crest. SF - Summer Fields. SF27 - Abbreviation for Whorled Fields - the final dungeon in Summer Fields. Infamous for its size (32 rooms, 250 battles) and utterly common instant death casters. Due to players' uproar, checkpoints were added. This dungeon used to have a '27' flag outside it, hence the name. Shrine/Sewers '''- final area of the main quest. '''SV - Spring Village. While this is the official name of the area, most players will use "PC" for "Poison Caves". SY - Scrap Yard. While this is the official name of the area, most players will use "FT" for "Fall Tower". Tavern - Swordfish Tavern and dungeon in Plimouth. Town - Currently the only town in the game is Plimouth. Character There is a set of generally accepted abbreviations that let other players know your class/season. Generally, the first part is your level, then your season ( W = Winter, F = Fall, S = Summer, Sp = Spring) then your class (S = Soldier, H = Hunter, C = Clown, W = Witch, G = Guard, Sh = Shaman, P = Pirate and R=Ranger). Therefore, a level 45 Winter Hunter would be shortened to 45 WH. Attributes Acc - Accuracy Agi, agl, agil - Agility AR, timer - Attack Rate Att - Attack Def - Defense Exp, xp - Experience points. HP - Hit Points, health. Lck - Luck Lvl, Lv - Abbreviation for 'level'. Res - Resistance SP - Skill Points, mana. General Terminology AoE - Area of Effect, referring to weapons (such as Grenades) or certain skills that damage and/or affect all (or some) players, or enemies. Alt - Alternate character. As players may switch classes (once unlocked) without penalty, some players have another class(es) that they sometimes play. Sometimes players raise an alternate character with the intention of eventually making it their new main character. Among the most popular alts are pirates due to their loot-enhancing skills. Anchor - Some players create accounts solely to teleport to (at the entrance of a frequently visited dungeon, for example). Not as common as in SS1, due to teleporting restrictions. Bait - low level PvP request leading to high level player intervention. Battle - Battles are found in dungeons, marked on the ground by an icon of two crossed swords upon a raised platform. Once all monsters in the battle are defeated, experience and sometimes loot are awarded (rather than piecemeal as each monster is killed). All players have their HP and some of their SP restored after each battle. Boss - unique monster with story line and quest relevance. Approach with care or superior firepower. Buff - Beneficial skills that boost the stats or Attack Rate of one or more allied players (or monsters). Debuff - Detrimental skills that lower the stats or Attack Rate of one or more enemy monsters (or players). Ding - The "sound" of a player gaining a level, often announced to other players. DoT - Abbreviation of "Damage Over Time". DpH - '''Abbreviation of "Damage Per Hit", uncommon. '''Endurance dungeon - special area where HP do NOT regenerate after each battle, thus creating an advanced challenge. Dungeon - Typically marked by small unlabeled arrows, they consist of several "floors" with multiple battles on each floor. Some dungeons have a numbered flag outside, roughly indicating relative difficulty. Farming, Grinding - Repeatedly clearing a particular dungeon in order to gain experience and/or loot. Usually "farm items and weapons" and "grind XP". Guild - A group of players who have voluntarily affiliated themselves with each other. Being in a guild provides no bonus other than the ability to chat with your entire guild (through the /g command), though your guildmates will be more likely to help you than random strangers. You can only be in one guild at a time, and may choose to leave a guild at any time. Gz, Grats, Gratz, gg, Q - Short for "congratulations". Usually the response to another player's "ding". Heal '- any skill that restores hit points. '''Healer '- any class with healing skills. '''IGN - In-game name, your SS2 account name. If you are playing on Kongregate your Sacred Seasons name may be different. As Sacred Seasons names are case sensitive, make sure you use the appropriate capitalization when telling another player your in-game name. Instance and Split - The game generates a copy, or instance, of a dungeon whenever a player enters, which remains open for a short time (to allow a party to gather). If teammates fail to enter during that time, they will not be in the same instance and are said to have split. ISO - Short for "In Search Of". Usually when someone is gathering a party. Leech, leecher - A player who participates in battles too difficult for their character to make any significant contribution, or the process of doing so ("leeching"). This results in them "stealing" rather than "earning" the experience. Note, however, that each player in a battle increases the experience received for all; leechers may be tolerated or even welcomed if a group would not otherwise be full with contributing players. For intentional and willing feeding of leechers, see "Power Leveling". Lizzie - as in "help with Lizzie" and "kill / finish Lizzie" - spoiler shorthand for the main quest ending and the Sewers area run. Main - Main character. A player's highest level or most frequently used class. See also "Alt". Mob, Monsters - A term used to describe AI (Artificial Intelligence)-controlled enemies in the game. Nade - common shorthand for grenade weapons. Offering, Winter Offering, WO - quest item. about 20 needed for the quest and about 100 needed to open various containers, thus leading to extensive grinding. Power leveling, plevel, plvl - If a high level player is nice, they sometimes will assist a beginner in leveling up quickly. The player to be power leveled essentially leeches off the higher level player. Don't expect to be power leveled unless you are friends with a high level player (and even that is no guarantee) or can reciprocate (i.e. two high level players power level each other's alts). Preload -''' Going in then out on a dungeon to prevent splitting of groups such us a Summerfield 27/Whorled Fields run. '''PvP, GvG - Respectively, Player vs. Player, or Guild vs. Guild (exactly like PvP, but restricted to guild members). Run - A run in Sacred Seasons is the play-through of a dungeon or, when preceded by item name, the attempt to farm said weapon. A dungeon run is short (unless SF27, see earlier), and a weapon run is long and cumbersome, unless you luck out. Solo, Soloing - Battling without the help of any other player. Spider Emblem, Emblem - early quest item. Originally needed 18 for quests + 12 for container, now reduced to 12+12. Common grind object. Stunlock - a chain of successive stuns inflicted upon the player, the bane of low level solos and valid PvP and boss-killing tactic. Teleport, Port, Tele, TP, Jump, Warp - To teleport is to warp to a friend's location. This is done by first adding the player you wish to teleport to (if necessary), bringing up your Friends List, and selecting the "go to" option for the appropriate friend. Teleportation will bring you to your friend's server if you aren't already in it. You cannot teleport to players in a dungeon, on the Rainbow Islands, or in battle. You can, however, teleport out of a dungeon. TNL - Abbreviation of "To Next Level". Mostly used in battles, when informing teammates how much EXP you need to level up. e.g. "I need 3k EXP TNL". Weapon Farming, Farming - Repeatedly clearing a particular dungeon where a desired weapon(s) can be looted, to try and find that weapon. Whisper, PM - A command used in chat (/w Whispered message) or via the PM button on the Friends List to send a private message. Rarely, can refer to a Life Whisper or Skill Whisper which recover a few hit points or skill points, respectively. WS - World Store. Category:Content Category:Guides